


just wilbur braiding techno's hair because i'm a sucker for that particular trope

by Fadeddancer



Series: sleepy bois inc oneshots [2]
Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Dynamics, Gen, LOOK AT THEM, Techno and Wilbur are twins, brothers!!, these bois give me so much serotonin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fadeddancer/pseuds/Fadeddancer
Summary: :)
Relationships: None, Sleepy Bois Inc - Relationship, they are a FAMILY you rats
Series: sleepy bois inc oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060271
Comments: 5
Kudos: 252





	just wilbur braiding techno's hair because i'm a sucker for that particular trope

Techno stared at his disheveled appearance in the mirror. His long, faded pink hair refused to be tamed. The only solution: cut it off.

“Techno? You good?” Wilbur asked, seeing his twin staring at his own reflection through the open bathroom door.

“Should I cut my hair?” Techno asked, turning to face his brother.

Wilbur shrugged. “If you want to. I’d miss braiding it, though.”

Techno bit his lip and glanced to the side, considering. “I don’t really want to cut it,” he murmured.

“Can I braid it, then? It’ll keep it from being so messy,” Wil asked.

“Braids don’t really match my style, Wil,” Techno countered.

Wilbur raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Vikings wore braids.”

Techno clenched his jaw.

“Fine. Good luck brushing it, though.”

Wilbur had exactly no trouble brushing it.

“How??? It gets so tangled, and then I can’t get all the knots out!” Techno ranted, sitting cross-legged on his bedroom floor as Wilbur expertly worked out the kinks in his hair.

“We have the same hair type, Tech. Also, a little coconut oil goes a long way,” Wilbur replied, smiling and brushing out the ends of his hair.

They sat in silence for a while. Wilbur started working on the braid.

“Did you hate it when I first dyed my hair?” Techno asked quietly. Wilbur’s hands stopped moving as he thought back to middle school.

“At first, yeah,” he said after a long pause. “I thought that you hated being twins. I thought you wanted to, I dunno, distance yourself from me. It hurt a little.

“But then I realized that you just wanted to be unique, after being the same as someone your whole life. And I get that. I kept my hair the same so yours could stand out a little bit.”

Techno fiddled with the rubber hair tie in his hands. “I just wanted to stand out from you, y’know? Also I was tired of being called Wilbur. What a dumb name,” he teased.

“Good thing my name isn’t Wilbur then, huh?” Wilbur laughed.

Techno sputtered. “What is your name, then?”

“Uhhhhhh,” Wilbur blanked. “Willllll...iam.”

Techno cackled. “That’s even dumber than Wilbur!” Wil giggled along with him.

He finished braiding Techno’s hair, and ended up falling asleep on his twin’s bed while talking about everything and nothing. He hoped it would always be like this.

**Author's Note:**

> these boys. they give me so much serotonin.
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated!!


End file.
